There are many systems for providing 911 services to cellular phones. But these systems are not designed to work in Internet Protocol (“IP”) or voice over IP (“VoIP”) systems. These systems do not have any way to match a location or address to an IP address because an IP address does not have a physical address or telephone number associated with it. Accordingly, there is a need for an IP based 911.